DeStorm Power
DeStorm Power is an American rapper, singer and YouTuber. He remixes and parodies popular songs. Life and career After interning and ghostwriting at Atlantic Records, Universal, and various other record labels, Power set out to establish himself as a performer, using YouTube as a platform to share his singing, songwriting, and production skills with the online community. Power's videos are typically comedic, and also often incorporate rapping and beatboxing. He was an accomplished triple jumper and Master personal trainer, and was notably invited to the Olympic Trials. Power appeared as Mr. T in the first season of Epic Rap Battles of History as well as rap artist Kanye West (symbolizing the Ghost of Christmas Present) in the YouTube series' third season. He is also the founder of the Multi Channel Network Forefront.TV which focuses on urban lifestyle and music. He also has a son, Tayvion Power. He is also a member of Phi Beta Sigma Fraternity, Inc. YouTube career DeStorm Power's YouTube channel, registered under the username DeStorm, has more than 1,500,000 subscribers, and is used primarily for his musical endeavors. His videos on the channel have been viewed over 200,000,000 times. "Wuz Up World? (What's up World?)"—DeStorm's catch phrase—can be heard at the start or end of every video. DeStorm often composes and performs covers or Beatbox covers of well known songs or creates content for major brands such as Pepsi, GE, Yahoo and Nintendo. DeStorm also creates original content based upon subscribers' challenges and suggestions, such as rapping in alphabetical order or name dropping various movie titles in a rap. Power occasionally collaborates with other popular YouTube personalities and recording artists, such as Mystery Guitar Man, Freddie Wong, Ray William Johnson, Nice Peter and Kina Grannis. One of Power's most popular series on the channel is Rap Up, which Power began in 2009. Power also competed in a commercial contest hosted by Heinz Ketchup and was a finalist. Despite the success of his YouTube channel, Power announced in 2013 that his next major song release will be televised on MTV. In April 2013, Power authored an op-ed on New Media Rockstars, detailing his concerns with the broken view counter on his DeStorm channel. DeStormTV DeStormTV, Power's second YouTube channel is used primarily for blogging, motivational, and behind the scenes videos. As a former personal trainer and Olympic level triple jumper, Power also gives fitness tips to the 1,450,000+ subscribers of this channel. The Power House The Power House, originally dubbed as PowerHouseStreetTeam, was designed to promote Power's first Mixtape release, Be Careful. It was run by his assistant at the time, Sasha Lee Kay, and included some behind the scenes footage of his studio and the music video shoot of Power's song, Instagram. The channel is now run by Power himself and serves as his third YouTube channel and is used primarily for fitness and daily vlogging. The channel relaunched on December 26, 2012, with a series called "How to lose 10 pounds in 2 weeks." After completing the goal, Power decided to continue with the videos calling them, "My Fit Life," but has turned primarily into a vlogging channel with fitness involved at the end of each video. This channel has become inactive and has not uploaded a new video since March 10, 2013. Videos Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers